1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headphone, and more particularly to a headphone capable of changing the sound effect.
2. The Related Art
A headphone connected with a music player can help the user enjoying music and not affecting others. FIG. 3 shows a conventional headphone 100′. The headphone 100′ includes a shell 10′ enclosing a resonance cavity 14′, a speaker 12 accommodated in the shell 10′. A top of the shell 10′ has a through hole 16′ interconnecting the resonance cavity 14′ with the outside region. A damping plate 18′ is fixed inside the shell 10′ for blocking the though hole 16′ in order to smoothen the frequency response of the sound pressure level in the resonance cavity 14′ while the speaker 12′ making sound. So, the sound effect becomes better. However, as the damping plate 18′ is fixed in the shell 10, users cannot change the damping plate 18′ while users want to change the sound effect. It is necessary to provide a new headphone which is capable of changing the damping plate easily, so users can enjoy different sound effects according to their own preference.